


a thousand galaxies in your eyes

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Claire is mentioned cause i love her, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, One Shot, honestly i’m just soft for these two, they’re whipped your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: ‘You’re my universe.’Looking at the stars in George’s eyes, he might be absolutely right.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	a thousand galaxies in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention i love williams a whole lot cause i really love williams
> 
> inspired by loona’s universe <3

There’s something magical about George coming home. Maybe it’s the smile on his face that tells him he missed him, or it’s the sunshine painting a crown on his head. It’s the glitter in his eyes and the tears prickling in the corners of them.

And then he wraps his arms around him, and Nicky can _feel_ the happiness almost bursting his heart. It takes his breath away and he’s left staring at the beauty that’s his boyfriend, eyes curving and a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

It feels like home came back to him, and he tangles his fingers through George’s to remind himself this is not just his fantasy or a dream.

-

He calls him beautiful like it’s his name.

-

Somehow it’s never awkward when it’s them, silent conversations running through his head during dinner and the corner of his mouth curves at the dumb joke George makes. It feels like warmth and comfort and starlight.

They can be alone together, reading books on dark cold nights with blankets wrapped around their bodies, legs tangled and soft whispers shared between them.

It makes him crave for more. He cooks George dinner and pre-orders the book he’s been talking about all day and the world suddenly feels right again, and Nicky pulls him a little closer before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek when he leaves for a meeting.

They’re never lonely.

-

Autumn has always been his favourite season. It started a long time ago, with his mum baking cookies and the smell of fresh baked bread lingering in his old house and Nicky can’t help but wish to have it back.

It’s been so long since he last saw his parents. The long weeks of racing made him skip Christmas last time, and Thanksgiving, and he doesn’t really remember a time where he could walk into the kitchen to bake with his mum on Fridays.

While he does want to go visit her, he finally has some time to spend with George and he doesn’t want to miss any of the bickering during breakfast when they’re both still half asleep, and doesn’t want to miss the soft looks George throws at him when he’s yelling the lyrics to one of his favourite songs. A sigh falls past his lips.

He doesn’t even realize he’s homesick until his boyfriend calls his name, telling him he’s got a surprise and then there’s tickets being pressed in his hands. It’s freezing outside, a leaf falling off of George’s head and he’s supposed to shiver.

Instead there’s warmth spreading through his chest, a warm smile pulling on his lips while George pulls him closer to kiss all of his worries away. They’re going back home the next weekend. His boyfriend is finally going to meet his parents and Nicky wants to call him an idiot for spending money on him.

He’s his idiot. A giddy smile spreads on his face.

-

George’s laugh reminds him of a soft melody, the sound of it ringing in his ears while he falls asleep as he pictures him smiling. He never has any nightmares again.

-

They have to hide like they always do. Somehow it doesn’t hurt a single bit less every weekend, with sneaky glances at each other and winks during interviews and the constant distance between them. It feels almost unnatural to not have George’s hand in his.

His boyfriend is so close, just a few meters away from him but so unreachable at the same time. He hates the way George’s nose scrunches at a joke the interviewer made. Nicky wants nothing more then to show the world he’s his, to let them know he is the one kissing the hurt off of George’s lips when he has a bad weekend.

The shouts die on his lips as he shoots him a secret smile, and Nicky drowns his thoughts in favour of the possibility of George dancing with him under the stars tonight. The moon knowing might just be enough.

-

He still hasn’t figured out how to look at George and not fall in love with every single thing he does all over again.

Maybe he doesn’t want to know.

-

Love truly has its own language, and Nicky can’t help but think of it whenever George does something so carefully and thought out that his heart skips a beat. It’s hidden in the way he brings him coffee during meetings.

In the way he texts him during streams. The silly jokes he makes during interviews, the inside jokes that no one other than he gets make him feel dizzy and all fuzzy inside. It’s the looks George gives him when he thinks he doesn’t notice, and Nicky wonders if he looks like that every single time someone catches him staring.

He doesn’t mind it if he does. He wants George to know how much he loves him, and Nicky hopes it’s clear in the ways he folds his hoodies and lets him have the last piece of cake and takes his Instagram pictures when no one else wants to.

For him it’s in the thousands of picture of his boyfriend on his phone, reminders of someone he hasn’t lost yet but is so afraid to lose. It’s in the dumb Christmas sweater he bought him and Nicky wants him to know.

While he doesn’t say it a lot, he loves him.

-

The stars seem a lot less bright when he pictures them next to George’s glittery eyes. It feels like a secret, love threatening to fall past his lips as he gets lost in the galaxy hidden in his boyfriends eyes.

When he whispers a breathless ‘love you’ George just squeezes his hand as he leans in to kiss him, and Nicky is home all over again.

-

It’s still early in the morning when he wakes up, a ray of sunshine shining in his eyes as he cracks them open. There’s something peaceful, magical about the quietness and the serene feeling of the earliest part of the morning and he allows a smile to play on his lips as he looks over at George.

He looks absolutely gorgeous even early in the morning. Nicky can’t describe how lucky he feels to have him, so he lets his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s face instead. There’s a soft smile tugging at his lips and he looks so peaceful.

There’s not a single worry on his mind and Nicky wants it to stay this way forever. His smile widens when George opens a single eye, curling his fingers around his arm to pull him closer. He sinks back into the sheets and gives him a soft kiss. ‘Just five more minutes.’

It’s not like he is able to say no to George at any given time, so he watches as George struggles to stay awake. ‘Nicky?’ He hums against his boyfriends shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist. ‘I love you.’

He chuckles softly, and presses another kiss against George’s hand. There’s a fuzzy feeling spreading through his whole body and he wants to stay here forever, to remember this tiny moment against the thousands of others. ‘I love you too.’

Cause somehow this feels so important.

-

He comes home late to a batch of fresh baked cookies and a note of his boyfriend, and Nicky wants to do nothing more then scream his love for him from the rooftops as he looks down at the messy handwriting.

_in case you ever foolishly forget: I’m never not thinking of you._

-

He’s wearing George’s hoodie. Nicky can feel his cheeks heating up as he looks down at the piece of fabric. It’s obviously George’s, his name is on it and they’re already on their way to the meeting and his mind is racing, what if Claire-

When his boyfriend asks him what’s bothering him, he just waves it off. ‘Nerves for the race next weekend.’ George doesn’t buy it for a second, but puts on his favourite song and Nicky can feel all of his worries disappear as he yells the lyrics a little too loudly.

Somehow he never thought of singing as something intimate, but then decides it is when George interlaces their fingers and yells the lyrics with him. He can’t help the giddy smile on his face. His idiot.

Maybe he does like the possessive look in George’s eyes when he realizes his mistakes halfway through the meeting.

-

They’re watching yet another movie together, bodies tangled and blankets draped over the both of them, and Nicky can hear his boyfriends heartbeat and maybe this is where he belongs.

He pulls him just a little closer, to trail the path of stars sprinkled over his face in and kiss the red of his blush a bit more crimson, and he has never felt more at home in his life.

-

They almost miss their flight, running through the airport with the gifts George bought his parents, a blush on his cheeks as he realizes they’re late. There’s a fond smile pulling on his lips and Nicky can’t help but squeeze his hand a little tighter.

It’s adorable how much his boyfriends wants his parents to like them, and the excited buzz going through his veins reminds him of their first date. The way George’s smile had almost split his face when he asked him out.

The sunshine’s kissing his boyfriends skin as they finally sit down in their seats, soft giggles irrupting from both of their mouths and Nicky wants nothing more then to feel this way with him forever. He orders M&M’s as soon as they take off.

Somehow George only likes the red, brown and yellow ones and he knows there’s love in his eyes when he looks at him, handing his boyfriend the candy. The smile George sends him never fails to make his stomach flip.

When they take off he’s still staring at him, whispering a soft ‘you’ when George asks him who he’s looking at. He’s met with an eyeroll and a blush deepening on his boyfriends cheeks, and his heart fluttering.

-

He wakes up around 10 am this time, sheets empty and the warmth of his boyfriends embrace missing. Nicky throws on one of George’s oversized, way too big hoodie and almost drowns in the fabric, feeling like he’s being hugged by his home.

When he gets downstairs his boyfriend is cooking breakfast, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek before asking him to get eggs. He looks absolutely ethereal in the morning, with his hair being a mess and his shirt lifting with every move he makes.

Nicky knows he’s being cheesy, but he wants to see George halt his actions and blush only to kiss him until they both see stars, so he pulls him a bit closer. ‘You’re my universe.’

And from the stars in George’s eyes alone, he might be absolutely right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


End file.
